tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Not So Hasty Puddings
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.24 |number=180 |released= * 6th November 2003 * 11th March 2004 * 19th April 2004 * 11th September 2004 * 12th September 2004 * 23rd October 2004 * 12th November 2004 * 25th September 2009 |previous=Gordon and Spencer |next=Trusty Rusty }} Not So Hasty Puddings, retitled Not So Hasty Cakes or Thomas and the Avalanche in American releases, is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh series. Plot It is Christmas time on the Island and snow is lying heavy on the ground. When Elizabeth delivers Thomas' snowplough, he refuses to wear it and Elizabeth states that he cannot be reliable without it. Thomas grumbles about how rude Elizabeth was and that his snowplough makes his buffers ache. When Thomas arrives at Maithwaite, he sees Sir Topham Hatt talking to Elizabeth that the Sodor Pudding Factory is snowed in and that the puddings must get to the docks before the ship leaves for the Mainland. Thomas volunteers to do it, but Sir Topham Hatt needs Thomas to work on his branch line, and gives the job to Elizabeth because she is very reliable. Thomas states that he is reliable too, but Elizabeth says that he is not reliable enough, making Thomas cross as Elizabeth leaves. Thomas arrives at every station on time while Elizabeth is having a hard time driving on the slippery road. Thomas arrives at the Docks to pick up Terence and sees that Elizabeth has not returned. Sir Topham Hatt orders Thomas to find her. Elizabeth is filled with Christmas puddings and is on her way to the docks, but the slippery roads and the weight of the cargo get her stuck in a snowdrift. Thomas and Terence are stopped by her driver and Terence pulls her out. Thomas helps Elizabeth deliver the puddings just in time and Elizabeth understands that Thomas is a reliable engine. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dockyard Manager * Terence * James * Percy * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Mrs. Kyndley * Nancy * Farmer Finney * The Special Visitor * Big Mickey * Henry * Toby * Duck * Duncan Locations * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks * Sodor Pudding Factory * Hackenbeck * Suddery Castle * Misty Valley * The Viaduct * Rheneas Viaduct * Callan Castle * The Mainland Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the seventh series and the series finale of the seventh series. * Edited stock footage from The Flying Kipper, It's Only Snow, Winter Wonderland and Snow Engine is used. * This was the last episode for several things: ** The final appearance of Terence until The Great Discovery, as well as his last appearance in an episode until the twenty-first series episode, Terence Breaks the Ice. ** The final time that Henry is seen in his old shape, which was done via stock footage. ** The last episode written by Robyn Charteris until the thirteenth series episode, Percy's Parcel. ** The last episode to mention the word "Christmas" in the US until the seventeenth series episode, Santa's Little Engine. ** The last episode to end with a nameboard sequence of its featured characters in Japan. ** The last appearance of Suddery Castle to date. * This episode did not come out on home video in the UK and the US until 2008 when it was released on DVD in the UK as part of The Complete Series 7, and in the US on the Mud Glorious Mud DVD making this the only episode of the seventh series not released on VHS in the UK and the only episode from the first to the eighth series not released on VHS in the US. * This is the first episode that can only be found on a Complete Series DVD in Australia. * This is also the only episode of two things: ** The first and only appearance of Hackenbeck in the television series. ** Elizabeth's only appearance in the seventh series. * The third shot of the episode features unused footage from the sixth series. * The Sodor Puddings sign is now preserved by The Coffey Man Preservation from the Prop Gallery. Goofs * In the Mud Glorious Mud DVD and the Romanian dub, the episode is titled Thomas and the Avalanche, which is misleading as there is no avalanche in the episode. * In the close-up of Elizabeth's wheels, the platform used to make her slide is visible. * Because stock footage is used, Henry is in his pre-Flying Kipper shape from the first series, and Thomas is briefly seen with his other snowplough from It's Only Snow with Toby behind him. * Although this episode is called "Not So Hasty Cakes" in the American narration, the factory sign still says "Puddings". * In a picture, Elizabeth's eyes are wonky and black and red wires are seen in her cab. * When Thomas and Terence are flagged down by Elizabeth's driver, Terence's eyes are wonky. * The narrator says that Elizabeth's driver "applied the brakes" (plural), despite her being a lorry. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Christmas Puddings In Other Languages Home Media Releases THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 26 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 18 * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 TWN * Long Live Thomas * Thomas and Friends - Volume 17 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:Los Postres no tan Precipitados he:קינוחים לא בהולים ja:クリスマス・プディング pl:Świąteczne Wypieki ru:Тяжёлый путь пудингов Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes